


I'll Keep You Sheltered From the Storm That's Raging On // One Shot

by Larrys_Fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael Being an Idiot, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mild Smut, Rimming, Scared Ashton, Storms, slight malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_Fairy/pseuds/Larrys_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's afraid of storms and they're having the biggest storm in history. Luckily his best friend, Luke, is there to make him feel safe. But Luke's helping Ashton for more reasons than he's willing to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Sheltered From the Storm That's Raging On // One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and it was the first smut related thing I ever did so if it's horrible, I apologize.

Third Person

"This is going to be epic!" Michael shouts, earning glares from his band mates.

"This is going to be extremely dangerous." Calum says, shaking his head.

"Can you believe it's going to last an entire week?!" Michael shouts again, Luke rolling his eyes.

"Innocent people are going to get hurt, Mikey. Do you really want that to happen?" Ashton asks, trying his hardest not to freak out. See, Ashton has a fear. It's something he's feared for a very long time. Some may think it's irrational, but Ashton doesn't. Ashton's afraid of storms. Not rain. Storms. Rain is peaceful and calming, but storms cause damage and pain. And now that they're having the biggest storm in history, a week long thunder and lightning downpour, he can't help but feel terrified. But none of the boys know about the fear. Ashton refuses to tell them.

"Well, I don't want people to get hurt. But I love thunder and lightning! It's so pretty to look at." Michael goes on, Ashton sighing. They've all agreed that they'll go shopping today and get everything they need, so they don't risk getting hurt during the storm.

"You're weird."

~

"You ready, Ash?!" Luke calls out, slipping on his shoes. Him and Ashton are going to the store, Michael and Calum's excuse being 'It's too cold and we're too fabulous.' To which Luke replied with 'Whatever. You guys just want to stay here and bang.' So now Luke and Ashton have to suffer in the cold. Although, Luke doesn't really mind. He's been wanting to spend a little more time with Ashton lately. He's been drawn to the dimple clad lad for some reason. He just brushes it off though.

"Yeah, let's go." Ashton comes in, wearing a blue bandana, making Luke laugh. He thinks Ashton has an obsession with bandanas.

"What's so funny?" Ashton asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're obsessed with bandanas." Luke laughs, Ashton pouting.

"No, I'm not." Ashton crossing his arms, looking like a child.

"Yes, yes you are, Bandana Boy." Luke sticks his tongue out, laughing.

"Shut up." Ashton pushes Luke's shoulder, Luke continuing to tease Ashton.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna marry your bandana collection?" Ashton chases Luke, running around the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Ashton shouts, trying to catch Luke.

"Do you jack off to your bandanas in color coordination?" Luke laughs, Ashton's face heating up.

"Luke!" Ashton whines, getting tired of running around in circles.

"Do you kiss them goodnight and read them bedtime stories?" Luke laughs harder, Ashton catching his arm. Ashton pushes Luke against the counter, holding his arms down. Their chests are pushed together, Ashton's knees cradling Luke's legs to hold him still.

"Stop." Ashton says, noticing how close their faces are.

"O-okay." Luke stutters, heart pounding against his chest.

"Say sorry." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, making the younger boy shiver. Ashton smirks, pulling back, but still holding Luke in place.

"S-sorry." Luke stutters again, gulping.

"There. Now we can go." Ashton let's go of Luke, walking out of the kitchen. Luke takes a moment to catch his breath, finding what Ashton did extremely hot. And he doesn't know why.

~

"Ashton! Why the hell are there five boxes of cake mix in here?!" Luke shouts, looking at the massive amount of junk food in the cart. Luke left Ashton alone in the store for five minutes, and comes back to find enough junk to feed a crowd of teenage girls on their period for a month.

"There's always room for cake." Ashton smiles, dumping in a few tubs of frosting.

"There is no way in hell I'm buying all this junk food." Luke starts to take the food out, Ashton pouting.

"Please?" Ashton grabs Luke's arm, giving him the puppy eyes. Luke thinks for a moment about kissing that pout right off of Ashton's face. But that's weird so he pushes that thought away.

"Fine." Luke huffs, dropping the stuff back in the cart, unable to resist the power of the dimples.

"Thank you, Robert." Ashton smiles, hugging Luke. Luke rolls his eyes at the name, but wraps his arms around the older boy nonetheless.

"You're a pain in the ass, Irwin." Luke groans, resting his head on Ashton's.

"I know. But that's why you love me." Ashton laughs, pecking Luke's cheek, pulling away. Luke blushes a bit, trying to hide a smile.

"I love you?" Luke teases, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a dick." Ashton laughs, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a girl about fourteen, smiling at him.

"Sorry to bug you, but you guys are like the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I don't even know you, but you're giving me feels. But now I ship you guys." She says, blushing a bit.

"Aw that's really cute. Thanks." Ashton smiles at the tiny girl, her smiling before walking away.

"Even strangers ship Lashton." Luke laughs, Ashton joining him. They continue shopping, reading off the list Calum made. Probably the only thing he's done to help. Luke's started complaining about being tired, being that they're major shopping since the only thing they had was a half empty jar of Vegemite and expired milk.

"Luke, stop complaining. We're almost done." Ashton sighs, fed up with Luke's whining.

"But my feet hurt. I wanna go home and cuddle my penguin." Luke pouts, lazily walking next to Ashton.

"If you stop whining, you can pick the cereal this time around." Ashton tries, Luke perking up a bit.

"Okay." Luke frowns, huffing.

"Go on." Ashton pats Luke's bum, the taller boy sending him a glare. Luke slumps off, Ashton getting everything else he needs.

"Got it," Luke comes back, dropping the box in the cart, "But that damn box cut my arm." Ashton rolls his eyes at his friend, looking at the small scratch. He lifts up Luke's arm, kissing it. He hears a squeal, seeing the same girl from earlier, watching from behind a corner. He smiles and waves at her, the girl blushing and tucking away.

"All better now?" Ashton asks, Luke nodding.

"Can we go home now?" Luke asks, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"Yes. We're done." Ashton hugs Luke, the younger boy yawning. Now they've got to leave before the storm starts.

~

"Ashton!" Luke shouts from his bedroom.

"What?!" Ashton shouts back, putting the rest of the food away.

"Come here!" Luke shouts again, making Ashton huff.

"No!" Ashton yells, walking in the direction of Luke's room anyway.

"Shut the hell up!" They hear Michael scream, Ashton laughing.

"What do you want?" Ashton asks, opening Luke's door.

"Come cuddle me." Luke pouts, Ashton groaning, climbing into bed with Luke. Luke pulls Ashton into his chest, sighing in content.

"I don't like you." Ashton mumbles into Luke's chest.

"I love you." Luke squeezes Ashton tighter.

"Oh, so now you love me." Ashton teases, tangling his legs with Luke's.

"I've always loved you." But both boys take a second to think about the meaning of what Luke just said. It was meant as a joke, right?

"You just love me because my ass is fantastic." Ashton jokes, Luke linking fingers with the dimple clad lad.

"No, Calum's ass is fantastic." Luke laughs, Ashton pouting.

"Fuck you." Ashton sasses, freezing when he hears rain start to pour.

"I guess the storm is starting now." Luke says, completely oblivious to the panic running through the boy in his arms.

"Yeah." Ashton says, hugging closer to Luke when he hears the rain coming down more frantically.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a raindrop?" Luke asks, causing Ashton to furrow his eyebrows.

"What?" Ashton lifts his head up to look at Luke.

"It must be really sad." Luke says, looking at the window.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" Ashton asks, looking at Luke like he's lost his mind.

"Well, you come shooting from the sky, you hit everything super hard, you're the cause of many deaths, and then after that, the sun burns you until you don't exist anymore. I think it's sad." Luke says, completely serious.

"You're really fucking weird." Ashton shakes his head, smiling fondly at the younger boy.

"My mum told me that when I was younger, I wouldn't eat grapes, because I was 'taking them away from their family.'" Luke admits, Ashton holding back laughter.

"Are you serious?" Ashton giggles, looking at Luke in disbelief.

"Very." Luke nods, looking down at Ashton, loving the way his eyes look. Ashton's always had nice eyes. Luke loves how sometimes they're green and sometimes they're hazel. It's very cool to him.

"That's cute." Ashton says, admiring the shade of blue that coats Luke's eyes. They've always been so pretty to him. From a best friend point of view that is.

"Do you ever think of weird things?" Luke asks, his fingers brushing over a bit of exposed skin at the bottom of Ashton's shirt.

"Sometimes." Ashton shrugs, playing with the necklace Luke's wearing.

"Like what?" Luke asks, playing with a couple of Ashton's curls.

"I think about how shitty it would be to be a toilet." Ashton cheekily grins, Luke scoffing.

"You're an idiot." Luke chuckles, sniffing in Ashton's scent.

"Did you just sniff me?" Ashton asks, laughing.

"You smell nice." And for just a second, Ashton forgets about the storm brewing outside. He forgets about his panic. He forgets about everything else outside of Luke's arms. But damn does that sound gay in his opinion.

"You need a girlfriend. You're too gay to function." Ashton jokes, Luke frowning a bit. Luke doesn't want a girlfriend. He doesn't know why, but the thought of a girlfriend makes him cringe. He likes girl friends, but not girlfriends. Notice the difference?

"Shut up, you ass." Luke yawns, he snuggles impossibly closer to Ashton, his eyelids closing. Ashton notices Luke slipping, rubbing his arm to relax him, which he learned from past snuggles. Luke eventually falls asleep, Ashton silently admiring how innocent he looks. It's the loud boom of thunder that pulls him back to reality. Ashton frowns, pulling away from Luke. He puts a blanket over the sleeping boy, along with his penguin, and a kiss to the forehead. Ashton's always felt protective over Luke. Luke's just the type of person that needs to be protected. He's too sweet. Ashton walks into his own room, going into 'storm protection' mode. And that basically means stripping down to his underwear, rolling himself into a 'blanket burrito', watching Netflix, and eating ridiculous amounts of junk food. Ashton closes the blinds, shuts his door and tries to ignore the banging of water and booming of thunder. It's really hard to drown out the sounds when Michael is shouting about how pretty it is.

"Dumbass." Ashton mumbles to himself. Michael always loves the stupidest shit, Ashton swears.

~

It's the third day into the week long storm, and Ashton is fucking done. The thunder doesn't stop, the power has cut out too many times to count, Ashton's room gets the most noise, and to top it off, Ashton's got food poisoning. Ashton just wants comfort, but he can't tell anyone his fear, worried he'll get teased. It sucks. Ashton wakes up with a headache, groaning. He remembers falling asleep on the couch earlier, eating cookies.

"Lovely, there's a fucking chocolate chip stuck to my forehead." Ashton flicks the piece of chocolate off of himself, sitting up. He groans again, rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong?" He hears a voice behind him, his head whipping in that direction. Bad idea. Another wave of pain shoots through his head, Ashton whining. Ashton sees Luke, watching in concern.

"My head hurts." Ashton pouts, Luke's heart melting. He hates seeing Ashton in pain.

"I'm sorry." Luke walks over to the boy in pain, sitting down next to him. Ashton clings to him, Luke running a hand through the older boys' hair.

"It hurts really bad." Ashton whines, tears forming in his eyes. It's extremely painful.

"Come with me." Luke pulls Ashton to his room, closing the door. He sits on the bed, putting Ashton's head in his lap. Ashton looks confused for a minute before he understands. Luke uses both of his thumbs, rubbing outwards on Ashton's brow bones. Ashton moans, closing his eyes. It feels really good.

"God, Luke, I love you." Ashton sighs in content, the pain being rubbed out by Luke's magic fingers.

"Feel good?" Luke asks, smiling down at Ashton.

"Amazing." Ashton corrects, opening his eyes to look at Luke. He looks so concentrated in his movements. After a while of rubbing, Ashton's started to feel better. Luke leans down, kissing Ashton's forehead, the shorter boy blushing a bit.

"All better?" Luke asks, brushing some of Ashton's hair out of his face.

"Mhm." Ashton nods, sitting up, yawning.

"You tired?" Luke asks, pulling Ashton closer by the arm.

"Mhm." Ashton nods again, cuddling into Luke.

"You're cute when you're tired." Luke says, pulling Ashton under the blankets with him. And, sure, that's not something you would say to your straight best friend, but to them it's normal. They act like gay boyfriends, but they're straight...ish.

"You're always cute." Ashton says, not really aware that he said that. He's sleepy. And sleepy Ashton is oblivious.

"I love you, Ashton." Luke intertwines their hands, kissing Ashton's cheek.

"I love you more, Lukey." Ashton kisses Luke's cheek, but a bit longer than Luke had. And it was the little linger of his lips that made Luke's heart pound. It was the little linger of his lips that made realization strike Luke.

"Promise?"

"Promise." And, yeah, realization sucks.

~

Ashton's sitting in his room, hot tears rolling down his face. He made a mistake. He made a big, big mistake. He knows he shouldn't have done it. But now he's crying, thinking of Luke.

"This was really stupid." He whispers to himself, letting an ugly, broken sob. He decided to watch The Fault in Our Stars, the storms gotten worse, and he thinks he may like Luke. See, he was thinking about if he lost one of the boys. And Luke hurt the most. He's always felt closest to Luke ever since he was being teased about his, admittedly atrocious, glasses. And feels like his heart breaks in two when he pictures himself at Luke's grave. He's in the 'post Hazel and Gus depression' and it's the worst thing ever. Suddenly, his stomach churns and his throat swells. His eyes widen and he jumps out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom. He throws the door open, dropping to his knees, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. The sight of his throw up makes him throw up again. He closes his eyes, trying to breathe. He starts crying even more, his stomach and throat hurting like a bitch.

"Ashton? Ashton! What happened?" Luke runs in, dropping next to Ashton on the ground.

"I ate something bad." Ashton barely has time to finish before he's dumping into the toilet again.

"Aw, baby." Luke rubs up and down Ashton's back, the older boys' heart fluttering at the word 'baby.' Luke's never called anyone baby and actually meant it as anything more than a joke. But this time he's dead serious.

"Luke." Ashton sobs, more and more puke flowing out of him. Luke runs a gentle hand through Ashton's hair, rubbing his stomach at the same time. Ashton sighs, already starting to feel better.

"Hey, Ashton? Are you okay?" Calum asks, walking into the bathroom with Michael.

"I really hope you didn't eat that slice of pizza that was on the counter." Michael says, eyes blowing wide.

"Um, yeah, I did. Why?" Ashton flushes the toilet, dry heaving.

"I dropped that on the floor and in the trash. Twice." Michael answers, mouth open.

"Then why was it hot?" Ashton asks, cheek leaning against the toilet seat.

"Did I mention the trash bin was on fire?" Michael nervously laughs and smiles, earring glares from the other boys.

"You set our trash on fucking fire?! Michael, what the hell were you even thinking?!" Calum shouts at Michael, walking away with the lilac colored hair backing away from him.

"Are you okay now?" Luke asks, rubbing Ashton's cheek.

"I'm done throwing up, if that's what you mean, but by no means am I okay." Ashton answers, still crying.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Luke helps Ashton off the floor helping him rinse his mouth and brush his teeth. Ashton looks extremely pale, leaning on Luke the most he can. Luke leads the sick boy to his room, shaking his head when he sees all the junk food.

"Sorry." Ashton weakly smiles, pushing it all to the side. Ashton looks at his Laptop screen for a second before bursting into tears again. Luke furrows his eyebrows, before he realizes what's wrong.

"Post Hazel and Gus depression?" Luke asks, pulling Ashton into a hug. Ashton clings to him like tape, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Well, a little. But that's not all." Luke swears his heart breaks and how broken the boy wrapped into him looks.

"What's wrong, baby?" And there it is again. But this time it makes Ashton break down even more. Luke pulls Ashton into the bed, cuddling him to death.

"Just don't go dying any time soon, okay?" Ashton sniffles.

"Okay." Luke smiles, Ashton gasping.

"Fuck, we just did the thing." Ashton sobs again.

"Why does me dying affect you?" Luke asks, brows furrowed. No one's ever really cared about his death. Why Ashton? And why now? Ashton sort of freezes, trying to think of something. I mean, why did it affect him so much? But deep down, if he really looks, he knows why. But he can't say.

"B-because I love you," And Luke's eyes sort of widen, and Ashton's heart kind of thumps too hard against his chest. "I mean, you're one of my best friends and I don't like thinking of a world without you."

"You're not going to lose me okay? I think it's really cute that you worry about me. But I promise that I will never ever leave you. I mean, if I weren't here, who would make things awkward?" Luke smiles, cupping Ashton's cheeks, wiping away his tears. Ashton weakly laughs, staring into Luke's eyes. He takes a moment to realize how close they are. They're closer than when Ashton backed Luke against the counter. Luke notices too, his eyes pulling away from Ashton's to look at his lips. Ashton does the same, scooting his head a little closer.

"You have pretty eyes." Ashton says, Luke leaning closer so that their lips brush when Ashton talks. It sends shocks into both boys, Ashton's cheeks flushing a dark pink.

"So do you." Luke compliments, their lips pushing together slightly before it suddenly turns dark and they here a squeal. Ashton jumps, his room completely dark except for the light of his laptop screen.

"Not again." Ashton groans, getting off his bed, Luke following.

"I'll take care of it." Luke says, grabbing the flashlight from Ashton's night stand. Ashton breathes heavy, one reason being that the storm is kicking up out side and it's dark in here, and another being he almost kissed Luke. Almost. He almost felt Luke's lips moving with his. And now he has a problem.

~

"The power company says the road is too flooded for them to drive out here. They said it could take a few days." Luke says, running a hand through his hair.

"A few days?!" Ashton shouts, feeling numb. Michael starts full on crying, dropping to the floor.

"Why are you crying, Mikey?" Calum asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I was at the end of my game...and I didn't save." Michael sobs, the other boys groaning.

"So we have to sit in the dark for days?" Ashton asks, feeling panic rush through him.

"Unfortunately. But we've got candles and flashlights. But our phones and laptops are going to die eventually, so we're in trouble." Luke says, trying to think of something to do. It's way too dangerous to drive anywhere, and they're stuck. It's going to get cold soon.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we own tons of candles. And candles don't burn forever." Ashton asks, his heart pounding faster and harder as the minutes pass.

"We'll figure it out, okay? We'll figure something out." Luke pulls Ashton into a hug, noticing Ashton's little freak out. Ashton melts into the embrace. It's just something about Luke's touch that sends him into a comfort zone. Ashton thinks he can get used to this.

~

A loud clap of thunder makes the room shake, making Ashton whine. A few minutes ago it started hailing. Huge chunks of ice hitting his window. He's got candles all around his room, Calum having found a box of them that his mother gave to him. And never have they ever loved Mrs. Hood more. Ashton's close to crying and he wants to beat himself up because, dammit, why can't he be a man? Another boom makes Ashton squeal, his hand clapping over his mouth, hoping nobody heard him. Luke walks by Ashton's room, happily humming a random Blink-182 song. He stops when he hears a loud squeak. He listens at the door, hearing whimpers and whines.

"Ashton? You okay?" He knocks on the door, a hard, loud, boom of thunder sounding, and a broken sob coming from inside the room. Luke opens the door, not seeing anyone. It's when he looks down and sees a bright bandana sticking out from under the bed that he notices the shaking boy.

"Luke?" Ashton croaks out, seeing Luke bending down beside his bed.

"Do you wanna tell me why you're under the bed?" Luke asks, slightly amused.

"Not really." Ashton answers, scooting under the bed more.

"Ashton, please come out from under there." Luke pleads, holding a hand out for Ashton to take.

"No thank you." Ashton shakes his head. Luke sighs, grabbing Ashton's arm, dragging him out from under the bed. Ashton fights against him, losing the battle. Luke pins Ashton down, straddling his waist, holding his arms down.

"I win," Luke smirks, Ashton rolling his eyes. Luke would continue to play, but he notices the tear stains on Ashton's cheeks.

"Why're you crying?"

"I hurt my toe." Ashton lies, Luke not buying it. Luke's about to demand an answer when the biggest clap of thunder he's ever heard sounds. Ashton flips Luke off of him, climbing on his bed, curling in a ball.

"Oh," Luke says, his face converting to sympathy. "It's the storm." Ashton nods, feeling every form of embarrassment rush through his body.

"I know it's stupid and I'm a baby." Ashton says, sniffling.

"Hey, hey, it's not stupid. Everyone has fears." Luke hugs Ashton, rubbing his back.

"I'm just really scared right now." Ashton shakes, Luke getting up and shutting Ashton's door, locking it. Ashton looks confusedly at Luke. Luke sits next to Ashton, cupping his cheeks. He, just like earlier, wipes the tears off of Ashton's face, kissing his forehead.

"You want me to distract you from the storm?" Luke asks, scooting closer to Ashton. Ashton's breath catches.

"H-how?" Ashton blinks, watching as Luke's eyes trail from his eyes to his lips. Luke plays with his lip ring, Ashton's stomach flipping. Luke leans down to Ashton's ear, his hand finding it's place on Ashton's neck.

"By finishing what we started." He whispers, hotly, making Ashton shiver. Luke pulls back a bit, smirking. Ashton's heart is pounding, his breathing shallow. Luke brushes his lips against Ashton's, the older boy almost whining. Luke does it again, Ashton really whining this time.

"Fucking tease." Ashton pouts, Luke wanting to kiss that right off his face. So, this time, he does. He dives in, capturing Ashton's lips with his. Ashton sucks on Luke's lip ring, causing the taller boy to whine. Their lips move in sync, Ashton running his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke pushes Ashton down onto the mattress, straddling him. Luke kisses Ashton's lips once more before trailing kisses down his cheek, jaw, and neck, causing Ashton to let out a soft moan. Luke starts sucking, leaving tiny marks over his neck. It's so overwhelming for Ashton. Seeing his best friend towering over him, making him feel like this, kissing him with so much passion, the way he's sucking all over his neck and jaw, feels so amazing. It's like he's slipped into another world where all that matters is Luke. He moans when Luke sucks on his sweet spot, biting down slightly. He licks over the mark, Ashton pulling Luke closer, gasping.

"You look so good like this, Ashton. You're all worked up because of me. And it's gonna stay that way." Luke growls the last part in Ashton's ear, all self control the older boy had, thrown out the window. Ashton slams his lips into Luke's, pulling him impossibly closer. Luke accidently grinds down onto Ashton, the drummer letting out a strangled moan.

"God, do that again." Ashton grabs a fistful of Luke's hair, kissing him hard. Luke complies, grinding his pajama clad hips onto Ashton's. Thankfully, for both boys' sake, they're wearing very thin pants, making the friction even more sweet. Luke continues his movements, Ashton's moans causing him to moan. Ashton's eyes are closed, his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip between his teeth. Luke thinks he looks like a beautiful kind of sexy, the dim light from the candles giving the room a romantic and sensual feeling. Luke takes a moment to comprehend what's happening. Is he really grinding and making out with his best friend? But then he remembers why he's doing it. Ashton was scared. He's distracting him. Ashton bucks his hips up into Luke's, causing them both to let out throaty moans.

"Fuck, Ashton." Luke let's out a shaky breath. Luke moves and takes off both of their shirts, trailing kisses down Ashton's chest and stomach. He pauses when he reaches Ashton's pants, looking at the older boy for permission. Ashton smiles at that, nodding. Luke wastes no time in getting Ashton's pants off, crawling up and kissing Ashton again. Luke's hand brushes Ashton's side, tickling him. Ashton giggles into the kiss, Luke smiling.

"Tickles." Ashton smiles, dimples popping out.

"Stop being so fucking cute, Ashton." Ashton giggles again, Luke kissing him with all of his power. It's those fucking dimples. They're magic.

"You love it." Ashton smirks, smacking Luke's butt.

"Damn straight." Luke says, grinding down, hard.

"Shit, L-Luke." Ashton moans his name, the words going straight to Luke's dick. Ashton tugs on Luke's pants, Luke getting the message, kicking off his pants, leaving them both in their underwear. Ashton connects their lips again, Luke running his hands up and down Ashton's body. By now there are very obvious tents in each of their boxers, showing that, yeah, they're really enjoying this. Luke licks at Ashton's lips, his mouth almost immediately opening. Luke licks at his mouth, tongue clashing with Ashton's, Ashton palming Luke. The blond let's a drawn out moan slip from his ruby lips, the contact feeling amazing. Luke leans down, trailing kisses as he goes, stopping and licking at the waistband of Ashton's boxers.

"Does somebody want to come out and play?" Luke asks, kissing Ashton's erection softly. All Ashton can do it let out a giant moan.

"Luke, stop teasing." Ashton whines, bucking his hips up. Luke pushes his hips down, softly mouthing at his clothed member. Ashton groans, Luke smirking.

"You know, I've wanted you since you backed me up against that counter." Luke says, Ashton whining. Luke hooks his fingers under the waist band of Ashton's boxers, pulling them down. Ashton sighs at the relief, Luke kissing down Ashton's thighs. Luke licks up the inside of Ashton's thigh, copying on the other, causing Ashton to squirm in impatience. It's when Luke licks at his hole that Ashton stops breathing. Luke licks around the tight muscle, Ashton moaning.

"Fuck, Luke." Ashton breathes, grabbing at Luke's hair. Luke smirks, prodding at it, loving the sounds coming out of Ashton. They sound so nice. So pretty. And Luke loves that he's the one making those sounds come out of Ashton. And only him. Ashton's just so hot. He's got those strong arms, perfect biceps, gorgeous eyes, delicious thighs, a perfect package honestly.

"You make such pretty sounds. Don't stop." Luke says, his voice sending vibrations of pleasure up Ashton's body. Luke's tongue goes back to work, delving inside of Ashton, the smaller boy letting out a strangled moan. Luke starts thrusting his tongue in and out of Ashton's pretty little hole.

"Luke, I-I can't...I have to-" Ashton starts, finding it hard to form words. Luke pulls away, Ashton whining from loss of contact.

"Not yet." Luke says, sitting up, kissing Ashton. The smaller boy pulls Luke down with his leg, kissing him like his life depends on it. Ashton reaches a hand down, palming Luke. Luke moans, pretty loud actually, at the contact. Luke breaks their connection, kissing all the way down to Ashton's hipbone. He leaves a tiny love bite, licking over it. He stares at Ashton's member, licking his lips. He wraps a tentative hand around Ashton, watching his reaction. Ashton throws his head back, letting out a deep moan. Luke moves his hand achingly slow up and down Ashton.

"No more fucking teasing." Ashton breathes, but it's forceful and it turns Luke on even more. Luke kisses at the base of his member, licking all around it. He licks up the underside of Ashton's dick, swirling his tongue around the tip. He watches as the pre-come leaks out of his bright tip. It's a very lovely sight. Luke thinks he'd like to see it more. Luke takes the leaking tip between his lips, sucking. Ashton's moans get louder and more frantic with every suck. Luke pumps the rest with his hand, looking up at Ashton. And fuck. Ashton's face is a bright red, his lips kiss swollen, his mouth open, and the lighting makes him look angelic. Luke moans himself, the vibrations make Ashton cry in pleasure. And he could give a shit less about what Calum and Michael are thinking.

Luke takes all of Ashton in, his nose bumping smooth skin. He hallows his cheeks, bobbing up and down. Ashton's losing it. He's just done. He throws his head back in ecstasy, his moans making Luke palm himself. Eventually, Luke can't take it and is pumping in time with the bobbing of his head. Ashton can't hold on much longer and Luke knows. He's close too. It's the last hard suck that makes Ashton see stars and is coming down the younger's throat with force, a broken cry of the taller's name falling from his lips. Luke swallows it all, sucking Ashton dry. Ashton pulls Luke up, kissing him hard. He grinds into Luke before the blond is coming on their stomachs and chests, moaning Ashton's name.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had." Ashton says, breathing heavy.

"Same." Luke agrees, using nearby tissues to clean their mess. Well, Luke's mess really. That was the hardest they both've ever came. And damn. That felt amazing. Luke pulls Ashton under the blankets, cuddling him into his chest. Ashton kisses Luke's cheek, sighing in content.

"You missed." Luke says, smirking.

"What?" Ashton asks, confused.

"You missed." Luke repeats, pressing a sweet kiss to Ashton's lips. It's one full of love, not lust, but radiating passion.

"I love you." Ashton breathes once they pull away.

"I love you too." Luke pecks Ashton's lips one more time before he and the worn out boy fall asleep, Ashton completely have forgotten about the storm.

~

Ashton's in the kitchen, happily stirring away the contents in the bowl. The power company had made it out earlier than they said, fixing what they needed too and telling the boys what they could do if they main people couldn't make it out. Ashton squealed. He was so happy that the next afternoon, which is now, he's making cupcakes. He starts pouring the batter into the cupcake wrapper lined tray holes, smiling. He loves cake. Too much to be honest.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." He sings, giggling a little. He's been in happy mode lately all due to a certain awkward, blond, boy.

"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe." A voice sings from behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Ashton grins, feeling a head on his shoulder.

"Hi." Ashton smiles at his boyfriend, his bed head adorable.

"Hi, baby." Luke's morning voice rings through his ears. He thinks he'll never stop getting butterfly's in his stomach when Luke says that. Ever.

"Kissy!" Ashton pokes his lips out like a toddler, dropping the spoon he was using. Luke chuckles, kissing Ashton sweetly. He pecks all over Ashton's face, making him giggle.

"Do I get a cupcake when you're done?" Luke asks, resting his forehead on Ashton's.

"After last night? You can have 'em all." Ashton smirks, Luke kissing it right off his face.

"How's your bum?" Luke asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sore as hell." Ashton pouts, but smiles because last night was amazing.

"Oh, sorry." Luke says, meaninglessly.

"You are not, you bastard." Ashton laughs, putting the cupcakes into the oven. Luke backs Ashton against the counter, cupping his cheeks. He kisses him sweetly, tickling his side. He always does that just to hear that giggle. It doesn't take much, and that giggle could make world peace.

"You're right. I'm not." Luke laughs, Ashton pouting. Ashton smiles but it soon fades when a loud boom of thunder sounds, the lights fusing off.

"Oh no." Ashton whimpers, cuddling into Luke.

"It's okay, Ash. I'll fix it. But maybe a little distraction might help." Luke smirks and Ashton can see it. Luke pulls Ashton down the hall, guiding him towards his bedroom.

"Oh, Calum, harder!" They hear Michael shout, the two boys giggling like school girls.

Ashton comes four times in a row that day. And maybe every time a storm rolls in, or even a little rain, Luke's always there to keep Ashton distracted.


End file.
